Love in all its dirty splendor
by shark-in-love-infested-waters
Summary: Late night musings.


**Love in all its dirty splendor**

AN:So I don't own 'em and this is just for fun.

This being the first thing I've ever been brave enough to post, please let me know how atrocious or acceptable it may be. Should it pass the test and anyone wanting more, I will be needing a beta. Any volunteers let me know.

Thanks,

Shark_In_Love_Infested_Waters

I can't stop the desire for her from overwhelming all sense of decency and conduct. She's beautiful, breathtaking and mine. I still find it hard to believe we are where we are in life. After all the arguments, all the mistakes and all the inflicted pain we're still together. Not only that but stronger. Married and we have a family, no we are a family.

As I lay here watching her chest rise and fall a stray tear escapes at the memory of just how close I came to losing both of them My soul mate and our beautiful angel. How could I have possibly never wanted a child. How could I have walked away from Callie so many times, from the best thing to ever grace my life? Too beautiful, that's the only way I can describe them. I know I can't live without them, they are more a part of me then I'll ever be able to admit or share. It's funny how we've changed and grown together. With her I feel so safe, protected, cherished and yet stronger, more aware than ever before.

Looking down at her body in the rain induced shadows, her caramel skin glowing in the light seeping in through the window, begging to be touched, kissed, worshiped... I feel like a hormonal sex crazed teenager again. Her mere presence sending me reeling. The curve of her hips visible beneath the sheets, her legs which seem to go on forever, causing my intentions to darken. Lowering my fingers to her skin, the heat radiating through my body as I begin to remove the offending covers from my view.

There is something to be said about the bad-ass personal she excludes from her pores She's hot, sexy, gorgeous and a god with a scalpel. Worst of all she knows it. No one can touch her skill and beauty. From the way she sways her hips when she knows I'm watching her walk away. To the tease of her tongue as she trails it across her lips. Yes, this sinfully attractive woman knows exactly how to torture me. She knows how to bring me to the brink of insanity and hurl me over the edge.

Tracing the contour of her breast with my fingers, I can't help but brush my thumb across her darkened nipple. Licking my suddenly dry lips in hunger as it hardens beneath my touch. My gaze venturing further upwards as my hand continues its gentle conquest of her breasts. Continuing past her pulse point, where I've been known to indulge in a bite or two in the throws of passion. Up along her jaw to her impossibly dark eyes. Drowning in their depths momentarily before realization hits, she's awake.

The devilish grin gracing her lips, doing nothing to control the fire ripping through my body.

"Are you perving on my in my sleep?" Her husky tones telling me that she's more then okay with my attention.

"No.." I mutter, playing into her plan unknowingly.

"Hmm.." She begins as I watch her strong, agile hand begin to slide down the length of her body. "Too bad..." Traveling from her breasts down across her abdomen. Slowing as it nears the apex between her legs. "...guess I'll just have to take care of myself." She says with such nonchalance, almost daring me not to react.

Oblivious to her mischievous grin, as my attention is whole heartedly engrossed in the view of her muscled fingers slowly working themselves back and forth, gently caressing the bundle of nerves. A rhythm gracing her movements as the pressure begins to increase. The slow burn quickly overtaken by an inferno of lust and hunger. Perfection in all its' dirty splendor and glory unfolding before my eyes. Attempting to garner a better view of what is to come, I begin to slide down her body, moaning at the friction our bodies cause from contact.

Watching her body rise and fall due to her actions, a layer of sweat appearing across her skin as her legs spread wider, accommodating my place between them. Her scent overtaking me as I see the trail of wetness she has created.

Unable to contain it any longer. I delve two of my fingers deeply within her. Both of us moaning at the sensation of her walls tightening around my fingers. Easing our bodies into a rhythm of absolution as my lips descend upon her, replacing her fingers.

Incoherent moans falling upon my ears as her hands grasp the back of my head, lacing her fingers in my hair while holding me firmly where she needs my mouth to be.

The pressure of my tongue increasing as her beautiful legs wrap around my back, offering her leverage to pull my fingers impossibly deeper. Raking my teeth across her clit as my fingers curl forward upon every retreat from her depths, causing fire to ignite from within upon every touch.

Feeling her pace turn erratic, knowing she's near the precipice, signals the need for more as I add another finger to her depths. Allowing for my lips to begin their assault. Sucking feverishly as my fingers continue their frantic pace despite the tightening of her walls and legs around me.

Her whole body turning rigid as her hips rise off the bed and a primal scream escapes her lips, letting me know she has crested over the edge. Slowing my movements as her body calms. Savoring her taste as I watch her breathing return to normal. Easing out of her gently only to crawl up her body, kissing my way up to her lips. "I … do... not...perv...over ...you..." My speech interrupted by gentle kisses, conveying the love we share.

"Mmmhmm... sure you don't baby..." The conversation quickly devolving into a more primal and primitive one as she tastes herself on my tongue. There by sliding a thigh between mine and flipping us over. Effectively pinning me to the bed beneath her.

"My turn Arizona..."She breaths as our lips collide once more.

God do I love this woman.

Okay so how did I do? Pass or fail? Should I write more or slink back into the role of a reader only?


End file.
